


Division One's Night Off

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crack, Division One Drinks, Drabble, Gen, ginaka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is alive and drinking AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Division One's Night Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/gifts).



“Hinakawa-kuuuuun!” 

Kagari sits down ceremoniously on the couch, draping his arm dramatically around the other red-head. Hinakawa stiffens, and then relaxes slowly. 

It is a rare night off for Division One. Their caseloads had been heavy, but they had barreled through each successfully time and time again. The higher-ups had graciously decided to reward their top team, perhaps hoping to encourage them to stay at the top of their game. 

When it had come time to decide where they would hold a little celebration, Inspector Tsunemori had graciously offered her new living space, with its open living room and large sectional couch. It was perfect for the surprisingly large Division, and much more relaxing than going out. 

“W-what is it, Kagari-kun?” 

“Would you care to take this glass of wine from me? See, pops wants me to try his whiskey, but I mistakenly poured myself a glass of wine and now what am I supposed to do? I need you to help me out here, Hinakawa-kun.” 

Kagari extends the wine class. 

“S-sure, I’ll h-help you,” Hinakawa says tentatively, taking the wine glass and sipping it the tiniest bit. 

Kagari winks at him. “Thanks, you’re the best.” 

Across the room, Masaoka tugs Ginoza’s ponytail roughly. 

“Oi, dad, knock it off!” Ginoza shakes his head dramatically, flicks his ponytail, and glares at his father before sitting down with an enormous sigh and crossing his arms over his chest grumpily. Of course he sits down next to Akane, a little bit too close. Nursing an almost-empty double whiskey, Ginoza is more than a bit willing to scoot in slightly. 

Akane does not seem to notice, or, if she does, she does not seem to care. 

“Ginoza-san,” she pokes him, bemused chastisement painted on her face. “Don’t be a spoilsport. Be nice to your dad.” 

“Yeah, Nobuchika, don’t be a spoilsport,” Masaoka grins broadly, surveying the two of them with obvious delight. 

Ginoza humphs, blowing his bangs to the side with his breath, flushing slightly, he’s sure, because of the alcohol. 

“Anyway, when do you think those two are going to finally have it out?” Masaoka turns from teasing his intoxicated son and motions to the other side of the room, where Tougane and Kougami stand, eyeing each other dramatically, growling out pleasantries through gritted teeth. 

Every once in a while, both of them separately steal glances over at Akane and Ginoza, Tougane looking infuriated, Kougami looking slightly disappointed but understanding. Akane had to choose, eventually, and, even if she wasn’t sure of it yet, she’d obviously chosen Ginoza.

“I don’t know,” Akane answers Masaoka. “Why do you think they hate each other so much?” 

Ginoza rolls his eyes. “I’m with Kougami on this one, Tsunemori.” Dropping his voice lower, he adds, “Have you seen the way he looks at you?” 

“Meeee?” Akane squeals loudly, sloshing her drink on herself. 

Ginoza wastes no time in pouncing up, bounding to the table of refreshments, and gathering about twenty napkins before returning to Akane’s side. The whole motion took about thirty seconds. It’s impressive, really. 

“Here,” he says, handing the napkins to her offhandedly. Masaoka tugs Ginoza’s ponytail again and winked at him. Ginoza turns red, pulls his ponytail free from his father’s grip once more, and returns to his place on Akane’s couch, close to her side.

In another corner of the room, Mika Shimotsuki sits on a stool, looking dejectedly at Yayoi and Shion, who sit in a loveseat, hands intertwined. Kougami and Tougane are not the only ones pining over unrequited love tonight. The young isnpector clearly is attempting to maintain her composure, but still is unable to overcome her shock at the analyst and enforcer’s relationship. 

The air is simultaneously tense and chaotically happy. For all the sparks flying in different ways, it’s obvious that everyone (except maybe Kougami and Tougane) is relaxing. Or drinking enough to pretend to relax.

Suddenly Hinakawa hiccups loudly, so loudly, in fact, that the whole room stops to stare at him. 

“I, uh, e-excuse m-me,” he stammers, as Kagari pats him on the back. 

“Here, Hinakawa-kun, have another!” 

“Kagari-kun!” Akane jumps up and races towards them. She plucks the brimming wine glass from Kagari’s hand and glares at him before turning to Hinakawa and ruffling his hair. 

“Are you feeling alright, Hinakawa-kun?” She asks gently, and all three dark-haired men from the other side of the room tense with jealousy. 

“B-big sis, I’m so w-woozy,” he sways in his seat and leans against her. She guides his head to her shoulder and pats it. Ginoza actually lets out a small squeak. 

As Akane comforts Hinakawa, Masaoka slips down onto the couch beside his son. 

“Well, can’t win every day, right, Nobuchika?”


End file.
